Medieval Party 2012/Scorn the Dragon King
Medieval Party The Medieval Party 2012 is an upcoming party on Club Penguin. As confirmed by The Club Penguin Times, it will be the island's 5th Medieval Party. Knights are needed to challenge Scorn the Dragon King. 'Description' From Disney's UK Website: Heroes Needed! , the evil Dragon King has taken over Club Penguin, leaving the entire island in a state of destruction, dark shadows, and ruins... Join your friends on Club Penguin, gather your forces and rise up together to reclaim your land! Membership heroes can search for the magical items from three islands on the new quest map. Visit the Fairy Forest, the Mushroom Kingdom, and the Royal Kingdom Ruins. Collect all the scavenger hunt parts, challenge Scorn, and reclaim the magical Sky Kindom! Help defeat the evil Scorn the Dragon King! 'Trivia' *Penguins will be able to get the Noble Knight Stamp. *It is possible that Herbert may return with Klutzy, after escaping earlier in the year during the Underwater Expedition, and that he may have something to do with the Dragon King, which is a probable reason for Gary's appearance. *As confirmed by the Club Penguin Team in the Magazine, there will be new rooms called the Mushroom Kingdom, and the Fairy Forest. These may be references to Super Mario and Fairy Fables (cp play at stage). *There will be a scavenger hunt around the island. If so, the free item obtainable by completing it may be the Thunder Blade and/or the Slingshot. *Gary will reveal his new background at this party. *On a sneak peek, there was a sign that said "FREE" at the ski hill (note, it may be a coat). *The reason they didn't have Ye Knights Quest 4 is because Scorn came and you get to battle him. 'Gallery' Sneak Peeks 506px-TownEx12.png|town Club-Penguin-2012-05-12_04.png 830px-Scorn_the_dragon_king.jpeg CPwikiMemberMP2012TBH.png Asp8oGVCMAQs2aI 2.jpeg Excitingnewparty.png Medieval-map-blank.jpeg Medievalartyquestpeak.png CPwikiMP2012UFI.png|unknown free item. maybe Thunder Blade or Slingshot Golden_Staff.jpeg Art_1.jpeg Newspaper_Medieval_Party_2012_Foreshadowing.png Screenshot_1094.png Screenshot_1245.png|clue one Title.jpeg Screenshot_1143.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-12_04-1.png|fairy forest CPwikiMP2012DragonSneakpeek1.png|scorn drawn by .swf designer. Screenshot_1030.png|bottom sentence Club-Penguin-2012-04-18_02.png|mushroom kindom .swf file (rough start) Asp8oGVCMAQs2aI-1.jpeg Gary_knight.png|Gary knight RBY20Favorite20Room.swf.jpeg Advertisments Screenshot_1142.png Screenshot_1242.png Screenshot_1144.png Cp.png CpwikiP1MP20121.png Darkdragonstorypart1.png|Gary's story part 1 Darkdragonstorypart2.png|Gary's story part 2 Screenshot_1191.png Cpwikipart2MP20121.png Screen shot 2012-05-17 at 5.26.01 AM.png pro_cp_medieval-party_150x150.jpeg Medieval-Header4.png bk.png Homepage Screen shot 2012-05-26 at 1.31.01 PM.png|the homepage Screen shot 2012-05-26 at 1.30.54 PM.png|when scorn is almost there Login Screens Screenshot_1190.png|first login Logout Screen 830px-Screenshot_1238.png|EPIC PIC Construction 830px-Screenshot_1237.png|beach (mushroom kindom) 769px-Mountain_on_ski_hill.png|ski hill 830px-Screenshot_1250.png|cave 830px-Screenshot_1236.png|plaza 830px-Screenshot_1235.png|snow forts 830px-Club_Penguin.png|dock (fairy forest) Scorn Sightings Dragonwing.jpeg Scornshadow.jpeg Scorn1.jpeg Screenshot_1246.png|look closly Screenshot_1268.png Screenshot_12489999.png Clues Screenshot 1245.png|1. Town Clue_2.png|2. Ski Village Medieval2012Clue3.png|3. Fairy Forest Screenshot_1269.png|4. Mushroom Kingdom Club-Penguin-2012-05-12-01.29.png|5. Dragon Peak clubpenguinstorypuzzle6.jpeg|6. Mountain of Misery medieval-letters-07.png|7. Sky Kingdom Gary Spotted Screen shot 2012-05-17 at 12.41.13 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-17 at 12.40.48 PM.png|Player Card Screen shot 2012-05-17 at 12.45.30 PM.png|aparently, nobody's around to meet gary! they're coming... Screen shot 2012-05-17 at 12.42.55 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-17 at 12.45.18 PM.png|LAVA! HELP! Screen shot 2012-05-17 at 12.44.38 PM.png|A PICNIC? REALLY? WE'RE GONNA DIE! Scorn the Dragon King Scorn, also known as the Dragon King will appear in the Medieval Party 2012. He rules over the Sky Kindom. He tries to overthrow the kingdom of Club Penguin. Gary made knight armor that can withstand the dragons attacks. He flies over Club Penguin waiting to strike for revenge. 'Trivia' *He is evil and wants to destroy Club Penguin. *He flies over the island every 15 minutes during construction and during the Medieval Party 2012 at the Town, the Cove, and the Dock. 'Gallery' Scorn.jpeg King_of_Dragons.jpeg|a cp SWF designer giving a sneak peek Sky_Kingdom.jpeg|his kindom Blade.jpeg|scorn in the shadows... Screenshot_1251.png|RUN FOR COVER! AH! AH!!!! Screenshot_1248.png|dragon king soaring (note, how does he keep his crown on?) Mountain_of_Scorn.jpeg|flying towards his kindom scorny.jpeg scorn dragon king.jpeg|scorn on logout page (epic pic) Screenshot_1268.png 830px-Party_of_Scorn.jpeg|a battle in an igloo Club-Penguin-2012-05-12_04.png scoooooorn.jpeg ShadowDragon.png Screenshot_12388.png Category:Villians Category:Club Penguin Category:2012 Category:Parties